


Spectacle

by chibipinkpetals



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibipinkpetals/pseuds/chibipinkpetals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out in the cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spectacle

**Author's Note:**

> Fic written for [](http://kk4food.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kk4food.livejournal.com/)**kk4food**

Ohno breaths in the cool air, the smell of fresh fallen snow – eyes rove over the white landscape surrounding the rink of ice. He shivers as a small gust of wind goes by and he feels his entire body tingle with some sort of anticipation.

Ohno's eyes were full of mirth when he turns to do a semi circle only to catch the flailing arms, the gaping mouth before a thud was heard. He winced when the other groan and unsteadily tried to get back on his feet. Casually, as if he has been doing this for such a long time, he slides and cuts through the layer of ice. His feet carry him to the stumbling form and before he can even do anything, he sees him fall right before him. A chuckle escapes him, though he knows that he shouldn't, he can't help it.

He hears a sigh and his lips twitch. Cautiously, he leans over and manages to catch the mumbles – “It's just ice..,” and he can't help but smile knowingly.

“Sho-chan, it's not that bad,” Ohno says encouragingly and Sho starts, his hand slipping as he tried to stand up on by all fours.

 _That's easy for you to say_ , Sho mumbles darkly and Ohno snorts, reaching down and grasping Sho's elbow, carefully tugging him up lest they both end up on the cold ice. Sho was a little heavy, considering that he was extra careful – _I doubt you would need three coats...Sho-chan_ , Sho merely stared at him before he zipped up the coat and made his way towards the door.

Ohno had to admit that it was chilly outside, but that was the whole point of ice skating, doing something physically would warm them up. He manages to set Sho straight and holds on a bit longer to make sure that Sho has some actual balance. Sho sighs and pushes his hands away, though his hands reach out immediately when he begins to wobble.

“One step at a time, Sho-chan,” Ohno sing songs and Sho _almost_ glares at him when Ohno begins to tug him out. Slowly leading him to the middle of the rink. Sho had to admit that he was grateful because there weren't a lot of people at that time.

“Easy. See?” Ohno says with a chuckle as Sho trips on nothing, though his hold on his elbows only tighten. Slowly, Sho begins to place one foot before the other, his shoulders tense, _as if he's ready to fail_ , Ohno thinks with a soft smile and slides his hands down his elbows to grasp Sho's wrists. Sho seems startled, but he averts his gaze, cheeks tinting red, even more so with with the biting cold.

He begins to mumble about how he wanted to fish, but the weather didn't allow it – or that his mother worried because he could get lost at sea. Sho would retort that it was only natural. Ohno grins knowingly and little by little begins to pull his hands away. He's still talking, skating backwards – distracting Sho.

 _It's funny_ , he thinks when Sho realizes – Sho kind of glows with happiness and Ohno can't help but smile at his accomplishment, that is until Sho kind of places a foot a little to far apart and he begins to fall.

This time, Ohno reaches out and manages to wrap his arms around Sho's waist. Sho _oomphs_ as he is pressed against Ohno's chest by force. His breath is uneven, but Ohno only smiles as he presses his nose lightly over Sho's cheek causing a shiver due to the coldness.

“Good job, Sho-chan,” Ohno murmurs and grins.

Sho begins to babble, but Ohno presses his lips against flushed cheeks.

“You over think things too much,” Ohno pulls away and Sho pouts, “Come,” he says and grasps Sho's hands tightly. Not even allowing Sho a chance to protest.

Slowly, Sho begins to take step by step.

Ohno smiles and curls his fingers tighter on gloved ones.

Maybe there were far more better ways to keep warm, but for now, he likes spending time with him like this, with the small noises of surprise, or pained noises – he thinks.

= - = - =

Hope you guys liked it. :D


End file.
